America no Baka! 2
by K.T. Lemons
Summary: Epi. 26 de APH. Inglaterra precisava de alguma forma arrancar informações de EUA, e para isso, optou pela possibilidade de embebedá-lo...Acabando ele próprio alcoolizado, mas...Ele tinha que cumprir sua missão. Mesmo que para isso tenha que...UkUs/Lemon


**Historia original de K. Tsuki.**

**

* * *

**

**America no Baka! 2.0**

-trecho do epis 26-

_Plano do Inglaterra_

_Deixar América bêbado e pegar informações dele_

-Nossa você não me chama para tomar um drinque com freqüência – Dizia o americano, entre um gole e outro.

-De tempos em tempos, é legal fazer coisas assim – respondeu simpático o inglês.

Tudo ocorria de acordo com o plano... Agora só precisava que o outro bebesse o suficiente para tirar deles todas as informações que precisava.

No entanto...

Varias horas depois...

-ah...Dane-se Lafayette, dane-se kosciuszko, dane-se exercito voluntário – resmungava, com sua voz já alterada por via da bebida, não sabia direito o que estava falando, e mal lembrava o que fazia ali.

-Você está bem? – o balconista se mostrou preocupado, o britânico realmente parecia que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento, sim, ele havia bebido demais.

- Ah, ele sempre fica assim quando esta bêbado – disse simplesmente o outro loiro, sem dar muita importância.

-DROGA! Você esta falando grandiosamente quando fui eu quem o transformou em homem!- Como podia falar assim dele? Sim, talvez estivesse bêbado, sim, talvez fizesse isso com mais freqüência do que gostaria de admitir, no entanto, isso não era justificativa para tratá-lo assim!

- Você está falando sobre isso de novo? – Disse cansado sua ex-colonia, já estava exausto desta perseguição que já durava mais de 200 anos.

- hahaha! – riu forçadamente - E pensar que eu fiquei com pena de você sendo dominado pelo França e o ajudei! Eu fui um tolo pensando que lutando juntos contra ele nós faríamos amigos! – terminou sarcasticamente.

Mesmo involuntariamente, talvez fosse pelo alto teor de álcool que agora corria pelo seu sangue, impedindo de tomar decisões sensatas, sentiu a os poucos seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas, já sábia...e não conseguiria se controlar. Sabia que iria fazer papel de idiota, mas mesmo assim...

- idiota, idiota, IDIOTA! –despejou em meio ao choro, como uma criança perdida em algum lugar vasto – AMERICA NO BAKA! Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota!

-fim do trecho do epis-

Sentia sua voz começar a fraquejar, e embora já tivesse parado com seu 'escandalo', suas lagrimas continuavam a cair incessantemente.

-E-eu vou buscar alguns remédios na dispensa! –disse o balconista evidentemente tentando sair de cena.

-ESPE...- Ele já havia ido.

O norte americano suspirou lentamente, enquanto observava seu ex-tutor agora esconder seu rosto entre as mãos, ainda choramingando.

Não mexeu um único músculo até ele, achou melhor esperar que se acalmasse, bebeu mais um longo gole de sua bebida, em meio a os soluços do loiro a o seu lado.

A cena seguiu pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, embora não devesse ser mais de 10 min. Alfred não conseguia ir embora, podia simplesmente ir-se dali, e deixar o britânico nas mãos daquele balconista covarde, mas...não podia, não de novo...

De repente tudo cessou, as lágrimas, os soluços, tudo.

- Até que enfim! estava com medo que tivesse que te levar ao hospital por faltar água no seu corp...- O inglês lhe observava de uma forma estranha, como se tramasse alguma coisa, o vermelho do álcool, ou talvez sua imaginação, fazia parecer também que aquele sorriso tinha algo de...malicioso – O que foi! Por que me olha assim?

- E-eu...Tenho que fazer - Falava entre pausas, com sua voz ligeiramente alterada devido ao álcool, porém seu sorriso se mantinha, era malicioso, soberbo... Talvez fosse somente pela bebida, mas... Não pode deixar de se ruborizar com a visão do britânico...M-mas claro! Só se ruborizou por que também havia bebido muito! S-sim! claro!...N-não por causa do inglês propriamente dito...

- Tem..que fazer..o que? - Disse enquanto tentava dissipar esses pensamentos da sua mente.

Em seguida, tudo aconteceu muito rápido, Inglaterra literalmente voo em direção a América, se pendurado em seu pescoço, e ambos caíram ao chão em um baque.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO? – Alfred gritou em plenos pulmões, ou o que havia sobrado deles...

Tinham caído sobre o duro chão do bar, ou melhor, o americano havia caído, o inglês, por estar sobre ele, não deveria ter realmente se machucado.

- Se eu não fosse um herói eu podia estar realmente ferido sabia e...

Arthur se ajeitou sobre o outro, sem se levantar, ou se importar, pos um de seu joelho entre as pernas americanas, enquanto a outra descansava ao lado do corpo do mesmo, e levou uma de suas mãos ao queixo do outro.

- O-o que você esta f-fazendo?

Arthur apenas sorriu maliciosamente, antes de unir os lábios dos dois.

Alfred mantinha seus olhos abertos, arregalados em choque, O que afinal era aquilo? O que afinal ele estava fazendo?

O britânico tentava forçar a sua entrada na boca do menor com a língua, o estadunidense nãao pode deixar de se impressionar por como aquela boca era forte...Mas não iria ceder assim, não iria permitir que... Era um herói não podia...

A língua de Inglaterra se mostrou vencedora, Invadiu ferozmente a boca de seu ex-protegido, deixando-o mais uma vez sem defesas.

Sentia que seu corpo queria começar a ceder... Como assim? Não podia permitir algo assim! Com um dos braços segurou o pulso do inglês, e começou a afastar a mão que ainda se mantinha no seu queixo.

- N-n-não sei o-o que você pretende In-inglaterra...Mas não vou te deixar fazer o que bem entende só por que está Bêbado!

Sentiu então algo sobre sua entre perna, o joelho britânico começou a se mover lenta e tortuosamente de cima a baixo, massageando aquela zona 'Especial'.

Tentou com as duas mãos afastar o tórax do britânico. O norte americano era dotado de uma força sobre humana, porem grande parte da sua força parecia ter se esvaído, ou se evadido a favor de seu ex-metropole...Aquele o que...O subir e baixar que estava lhe proporcionando...Sentia que logo não aguentaria mais, que logo os desejos de seu corpo assumiriam o controle..E ele cederia sobre o europeu e seus toques e beijos tão coloquiais e perversos...Sentia seus olhos tentando se fechar.

Estava fazendo o possível para reunir forças, ignorar a crescente sensação prazerosa que vinha de seu baixo ventre, para assim conseguir afastar os dois corpos. Sentia que seu membro já começava a reclamar, que começa a clamar mais atenção...Só aquele simples roçar não estava sendo o suficiente...

Quando a mão não presa de Arthur executou seu reforço, escorregando pelo tórax do americano sutilmente, fazendo-o arrepiar ainda mais, passando sob suas calças largas, e atravessando desafiadoramente suas roubas baixas. E ali começaria o contra ataque.

Ao sentir aonde a mão inglesa havia chegado, o americano reuniu suas ultimas forças para afastá-lo logo dali, contra as queixas de seus próprios desejos internos, no entanto...Não fora rápido o bastante, ou talvez, seu corpo não queria que ele fosse.

A mão se apoderou do membro ali oculto pelas roupas, e começou a massageá-lo, em um ritmo lento e uniforme. Alfred sentiu seus braços desabarem, ele não podia com isso, não com isso...Mordeu seu lábio inferior para afogar os recentes gemidos que lutavam para escapar, não daria esse prazer ao britânico...Embora...Cima, baixo...Cima, baixo... Sentia-se nas nuvens... Nunca admitiria... Ou talvez um dia...Aquela sensação era...Tão...

Todavia, Seus olhos insistiam em querer se fechar, em se entregar aquele mar de sensações prazerosas...

O loiro mais velho mordiscava o lábio inferior do mais novo, trilhava caminhos com sua mão, agora livre dos apertos do americano, no tórax do mesmo.

Arthur finalmente se afastou, permitindo que Alfred, e ele mesmo pudessem respirar, depois de tantos beijos.

Alfred Ainda estava de olhos entre abertos, era essa a chance! Iria acabar com esse joguinho inglês, não aceitaria mais tal situação! Ao parecer o de olhos verdes jazia sentado entre as pernas do americano, provavelmente tomando fôlego, sim, ele também só ia recuperar um pouco de ar, e surrar o britânico de uma forma que ele nunca...

Sentiu suas pernas sendo puxadas pelo britânico, e apoiadas sobre seus ombros, e antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa se emudeceu...

O Inglês não tinha se separado só para respirar... Havia se desvestido também! Ou melhor..Só a parte de baixo...Mas estava sem boxers! SEM BOXER! Esta mostrando claramente seus 'dotes masculinos'...E...oh sir...que dotes!...Q-quer dizer...O-o que o desgraçado pensava que...

Sentiu algo, no caso um dos dedos de Arthur, invadir sua entrada, não pode conter um gemido embasado, quando...QUANDO o europeu tinha retirado as calças americanos? E sua própria roupa intima? Como o grande hero não havia notado que também estava nú perante aquela pessoa?

Seus olhos se fecharam um pouco mais, outro dedo, um gemido um pouco mais alto, mal envergava o teto do bar, precisava se soltar! Terceiro dedo, um gemido mais longo, não aguentaria por mais muito tempo, tinha que fazer alguma coisa antes que...o Seu ex-tutor agora circulava os dedos dentro daquele lugar, para deixá-lo mais dilatado, e aos poucos, a dor foi sendo substituído completamente pelo prazer...O Prazer pleno...

Os três dedos saíram, e o estadunidense podia sentir seu corpo tremer, era agora! Agora ou nunca, ou se soltava ou...Em uma estocada só, os dedos haviam sido substituídos pelo próprio membro do mais velho.

Foi o fim.

Soltou um gemido alto, porem prazeroso, fechou os olhos por completo, era uma sensação tão boa, não havia escapatória, sentiu toda a resistência de seu corpo morrer.

Quanto mais pressão Arthur fazia sobre o corpo do menor, maiores e mais prazerosos eram seus gemidos, o mais velho sabia apreciar isso, como musica, uma bela musica britânica. Seu novo plano estava funcionando.

O órgão de Alfred agora se mostrava ereto, e molhadiço, gritante por atenção, gritante por abrigo, sentia que seu corpo todo termia em resposta, e em prazer, como havia tentado fugir de tal sensação? Acaso era algum idiota?

Sua própria mão já ia ao socorro de seu corpo pedinte, quando outra, a sublime mão de seu ex-tutor veio ao seu auxilio, mais uma vez massageando-lhe o corpo de forma tão afrodisíaca...

- A-a-arth-ur...E-eu...E-eu... - Um hero não devia estar em uma situação assim, um hero não deveria ser o de baixo... E sim o de cima! Um hero não...Um hero não...Muitas coisas passavam por sua cabeça, ainda mareada pelo prazer - Eu... Aaaah...I..aahum...I lov...

Estava entregue, completamente, sem qualquer tipo de volta, enquanto gemia o nome daquele que lhe deixará em tal estado. Seria capaz fazer qualquer coisa agora pela aquela pessoa, tudo, tudo, tudo...

-.-.-.-

Arthur recolocava a sua calça, enquanto olhava para Alfred, estirado no chão, dormindo como um anjo.

O europeu abriu sua mão, a qual possuía um pequeno pedaço de papel, amassado e um pouco molhado, ao topo do mesmo, havia escrito um titulo com o pior dos garranchos, como se a pessoa o havia escrito em cima de algum lugar inadequado, e nele se lia o seguinte. "Informações confidenciais - E.U.A" E abaixo, vários tópicos, um mais barrado que o outro.

O britânico sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto guardava a preciosidade em seu bolso, e se agachava para repor as calças em seu ex-irmãozinho.

Depois, tirou uma espécie de pirula de outro bolso, e colocou na boca, mais não engoliu, se ajoelhou perante o mais jovem, e uniu mais uma vez seus lábios, agora, por meio do sono profundo, proveniente do cansaço, não havia nenhuma reação, apenas o de Alfred engolindo alguma coisa.

- Tinha pensado em te dar isso depois de te embebedar, para que você não se lembra-se de todas as informações que me passaria...Você não precisa se lembrar do que houve hoje - Em sua voz havia uma melancolia, que talvez passasse despercebida ao investigador mais expert...Queria ouvir o que o menor ia lhe dizer...Não as incontáveis informações confidenciais que contará sem pudor devido ao estado que estava...Não...Podia jurar que ele havia dito um..."lov"...lov...

Sacudiu a cabeça para espantar esses pensamentos. Quem queria enganar? Eram países, não podiam... Não este tipo de relacionamento...Muito menos na época em que estavam...

Se pos a levantar sua ex-colonia e com muitíssima dificuldade se arrastou com ele porta a fora do bar, era muito pesado! E o levou até o lugar onde estavam resguardados, enquanto se perguntava onde haveria parado o tal balconista...

Ah...com certeza amanhã teria muita dor de cabeça...E com toda a certeza se odiaria muuito por ter feito o que fez...

Não era exatamente o que planejava de inicio mas...Tinha conseguido as informações não?

-.-.-.-

-Itayoo! –Reclamava o americano para si mesmo enquanto adentrava na sala de reuniões, - queria saber por que todo meu corpo dói, e mais...por que não me lembro do que eu fiz ontem...uhm... Estranho...será que ando comendo hamburguês de mais? E... –Avistou um objeto verde se mexendo e tremendo, em uma das cadeiras da mesa de reunião.

- EU quero morrer, eu vou parar de beber, estou te falando, eu desisto!

- O que é isso? –Apontou para o objeto não identificado...Seria uma coberta verde? Mas...Cobertas tremem?

França apenas suspirou de leve, descrente.

- Inglaterra.

* * *

Gracias por ler!

Merece Reviews?


End file.
